mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Blooper
Bloopers, originally known as Bloobers, are squid-like creatures commonly found as enemies in various Mario games. Many of them work for Bowser. Appearances Super Mario Bros. Bloobers made their first appearance in this game. They are found in World 2-2, 7-2, and 8-4 (in the underwater portion of the castle). They can only be killed by fireballs, as Mario can never get a Star in their area and they are always found underwater and can't be jumped on. Super Mario Bros. 3 Bloobers appeared in underwater areas in this game as well, and are virtually the same as they were in Super Mario Bros. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars They appeared as enemies in this game, appearing underwater in the Sea and the Sunken Ship. Bloobers have 130 HP, 80 attack, 36 defense, 21 magic attack and 16 magic defense. Their only special attack is Ink Blast, which can be countered unlike most special attacks. They are weak against fire. A giant Blooper, King Calamari (who, though stated to be a giant squid, has more characteristics to an octopus) appeared as a boss, having been the one who sunk the ship. Paper Mario Bloopers appeared as minibosses in Paper Mario, and for the first time are referred to as Bloopers, shouting out their names as they appear. There are three Bloopers found in three separate locations in Toad Tunnels; no matter which location is visited first, the order will always be the same; Blooper, Electro Blooper, and Super Blooper. They all float, showing that Bloopers can go out of water and float through the air. The Blooper is the smallest and weakest. It has 30 HP, 4 ATK, and 0 DEF. It uses an ink attack and can jump on Mario. Since it is floating through the air, no ground attacks will work on it. Once defeated, the Blooper falls over the edge. At the first encounterable Blooper spot, the Blooper is guarding the Shrink Stomp Badge. Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers appeared as enemies for the first time in a 3D platformer. They shoot small balls of ink as graffiti, and can be stunned when sprayed with FLUDD. They can also be jumped on. They are mainly found in Ricco Harbor. These are clearly a different species of Blooper, as they look different and will die if they fall in water. Colored Bloopers appeared as non-enemies, for Blooper surfing in Ricco Harbor. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door A Blooper appeared as a miniboss in Rogueport Sewers. Mario hit its tentacle with his hammer, and it got angry and attacked him. Mario and Goombella defeated him, and he went flying upward with a crash that activated the moving platforms leading to Petal Meadows. This Blooper is bigger than Bloopers in other games. The Blooper has 12 HP, 1 ATK, and 0 DEF. First its tentacles (which have 3 HP each, and only one of which can be hammered) must be defeated. They can each whip Mario or Goombella for 1 damage. Once they are defeated, the Blooper will fall and can be attacked. On its next turn the Blooper will get up, and will attack on the turn after that. It can go back up to start the tentacle phase over. Its main attack is an ink attack that hits Mario and Goombella. Another Blooper appeared, but not as an enemy; Blooey, one of Luigi's partners on his quest to rescue Princess Eclair. Regular Bloopers appeared as enemies, but only in the Bowser stage after Chapter 4, which is like an underwater Super Mario Bros. level. They can be killed by Bowser's fiery breath. Unfortunately for Bowser, he swallowed one of them on his way back to Rogueport. He would later have his revenge in Super Paper Mario, as only he can defeat the Big Blooper. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bloopers appeared as enemies in this game, found underwater in Oho Ocean Seabed. They have 60 HP, 50 defense, and 80 speed. They attack by running into Mario or Luigi, and must be hammered away. Robotic versions called Mecha Bloopers also appeared. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story While no ordinary Bloopers appeared, a Sea Pipe Statue with a Stone Blooper appeared as a boss; additionally, two types of Bloopers, Dried Blooper and Bubble Blooper, appeared as enemies at the Pump Works, inside Bowser. New Super Mario Bros. Bloopers appeared as enemies in this game, relatively similar to the other Super Mario Bros. games they appeared in before, however, Mario may have access to Stars, which can destroy them as well. Super Mario Galaxy Bloopers appeared as enemies underwater and can be defeated with a Koopa shell or a spin attack. They use ink to attack. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Bloopers returned in this game, in the Starshine Beach Galaxy, underwater. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Bloopers appeared as enemies and are about the same as they were in New Super Mario Bros. Super Paper Mario Bloopers appeared as enemies in the Tile Pool. They have 1 HP, 2 ATK, and 0 DEF. Initially they can only be killed by Boomer, or else Bowser's fiery breath, but when the player obtains Thudley, they can be stomped on as well. A miniboss called the Big Blooper appeared as well; possibly the biggest Blooper in the entire Mario universe. Category:Enemies Category:Minibosses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Super Mario Bros. enemies Category:Bloopers Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 enemies Category:Super Mario RPG enemies Category:Paper Mario minibosses Category:Super Mario Sunshine enemies Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door enemies Category:Superstar Saga enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 enemies Category:Super Paper Mario enemies